1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the prevalence of digital still cameras and digital video cameras, there are increased occasions where still images or moving images having been shot are stored in a computer for later viewing, processing, or displaying on the screen of a game device or a television system. It is also popularly done that the shot moving images are uploaded to a posting site on the Internet so as to share them with the other users.
Among the digital cameras are those capable of shooting panoramic images, which allow the image taking of panoramic images of wide view angle with perfect ease. Also in wide use are software tools that can generate a panoramic image by stitching together a plurality of images shot by a digital camera from different shooting directions.
There is a site named “360cities” (http://www.360cities.net) that accepts the posting of panoramic images shot by users and show them on the Internet, so that the users around the world can view the panoramic images posted.
A panoramic image is an image shot as viewed in all directions from a shooting location. When such a panoramic image is shot outdoors, it is often the case that the sky is opened up above a person taking the image of a panoramic view and only the sky is captured on a top area of the panoramic image shot. If such an image is processed so that some kind of visual effect can be created in the sky region occupying a high proportion of the panoramic image, it can be expected that the panoramic image will be more refreshing than otherwise and a diversity will be brought to the panoramic image. Also, something excitingly unpredictable may be likely to happen and amusing factor may also be likely to be added if the rendering is done such that another object is inserted into the panoramic image shot so as to create a new panoramic image incorporating a virtually nonexistent object rendered therein.